Moving on Up
(DLC) |artist = (The Lemon Cubes) (JDSP) |tvfilm = |year = 1993 (Original) 2011 (Cover) |dlc = June 2, 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta) |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 128 |dura = 3:36 |nowc = MovingOnUp |audio = |from = album }}"Moving on Up" by was featured on as a DLC but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on , in which the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair, a purple, green, and blue striped sequin tunic tank, indigo leggings, and purple patent high heel boots. She is also wearing a blue bracelet on her right arm and green earrings. Background The background is a stage, with a purple glowing stand that the dancer is dancing on, around of which is a large silhouette audience dancing and grooving to the song. There are four female silhouettes dancing along with the dancer under golden headlights and on small golden stages. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your arms, keeping them upwards, with your hands behind your head. Gold Move 2: Squat down and put both of your hands on your knees. Gold Move 3: Get down on your knees and throw your arms out. This is the final move of the routine. Movingonup gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 MovingOnUp gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Movingonup gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 MovingOnUp gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Movingonup gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 MovingOnUp gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Ain't No Other Man'' *''Super Bass'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions Moving on Up appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clapping Queen *Driving Queen *Girlie Show *Looking For You *Pointing Queen *Shimmy Queen *Vogueing Queen Trivia General *Along with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika), appeared on as a DLC, using its original version and having the original artist credited, only to reappear on , using a covered version by The Lemon Cubes. **'' '' is the second cover by The Lemon Cubes, after Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)). **Along with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika), The Lemon Cubes only cover the song in . **Both songs have their original version restored for their remakes. *The line "Take it like a man baby" appears as one line the first time it is sung, but the second time it is sung, it is divided into two lines ("Take it like a man"/"Baby"). Routine *'' '' is the first routine in the series (and the only one in ) where the entire background is pre-rendered as part of the coach video. This later occurs with several songs starting in and all routines from onward. **As a result of this, the coach is layered behind the score balls rather than in front of them. *In the preview, the pictograms are bordeaux instead of violet, and the "OK" feedback icon is red instead of purple. *Two pictograms have been edited incorrectly, as the shake symbols on the first one lack their outline, and the head of the second one is slightly distorted at the bottom. *During the bridge, when the coach touches the floor, the light blue lines on her shirt turns purple. *There are some graphical differences between the and the Summer Party/Extra Songs version: **In , the background is already displayed as soon as the routine starts; in Summer Party, every element of the background appears one by one, including the coach. **In , the background spotlights have some extra effects. ** On , if there are enough "GOOD" s or "PERFECT" s to get the "On Fire" mode, the fire will not be displayed. It will, however, play the brief sound and give extra points. **In , the Gold Move warning effect is layered in front of everything, but in , it is layered behind everything, resulting in being it unable to be seen. *The line "But you can t even find my face" appears as "But you can't even find my place". Gallery Game Files Movingonup jd2 cover generic.png|'' '' Movingonup jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) movingonup_cover@2x.jpg| cover Movingonup pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms movingonup score background.png|Score background Movingonup_picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (the shake symbols have no outline) movingonup picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (the head is distorted at the bottom) In-Game Screenshots movingonup jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Movingonup_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Movingonup jdsp ready.png| ready screen Movingonup jdsp gameplay 1.png| gameplay 1 Promotional Images Movingonup promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements movingonup beta background.png|Beta background movingonup jdsp gameplay 2.jpg|Beta gameplay (the "OK" icon is red) Videos Official Music Video and Audio M People - Moving on Up Moving On Up (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Moving on Up - Gameplay Teaser 1 Moving on Up - Gameplay Teaser 2 Gameplays Moving on Up - Just Dance 2 Just Dance Summer Party Moving on Up Extractions Moving on Up - Just Dance 2 (No GUI) Moving on Up - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Moving on Up Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by The Lemon Cubes Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Covered Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs